


Luck o' the Irish

by sesheta_66



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Felix Felicis, HP Get Lucky Fest 2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-19 16:26:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18138143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sesheta_66/pseuds/sesheta_66
Summary: No punch bowl is safe when Seamus Finnegan is around.  Particularly with St. Paddy’s Day just around the corner.





	Luck o' the Irish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [enchanted_jae](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=enchanted_jae).



> Written for the 2019 HP Get Lucky Fest.
> 
> Big shout out to sassy_cissa for her mad beta skillz!

Draco let out a sigh. Again. Harry had prodded him over the past couple of weeks, but he’d steadfastly refused to say what was wrong. Every time he’d caught Draco staring, he’d look away, like he wanted to talk but then lost his nerve. And whenever Harry asked him what was up, he acted like Harry was imagining things.

Their usual banter had dwindled to mere grunts on Draco’s part and for the life of him, Harry couldn’t figure out what was bothering him. He’d replayed their conversations but could never come up with anything that might have prompted this distance between them. And, as far as he knew, nothing had happened outside of work to cause a withdrawal into himself like he’d witnessed in Draco.

They’d worked together as Aurors for the past five years, the last two as partners, and Harry felt he knew Draco pretty well. This wasn’t one of his drama queen moments, like back at school. Truth be told, Harry couldn’t recall the last time his partner had done anything like that. In fact, he’d grown up a lot since the war and Harry considered him to be a friend.

He’d like to consider him more than that, but he’d settle for friends, especially since they were partners. Neither of them had been keen on the partnership to begin with – Harry having worked with Ron since they’d graduated the program, and Draco having had enough of Harry tracking his every move in school – but it had worked out better than even Robards had imagined it might. Apparently, they’d both scored similarly on a number of their qualifying tests, and their approaches complemented each other. Who knew?

When George had asked Ron to help him out at the shop a couple of years ago – after Verity had quit to go travel, and he and Angelina were busy planning their wedding – Ron had been granted a short-term leave and Harry had been left without a partner. He’d told Robards that he was perfectly content to work alone, but their boss had had other ideas. He’d suggested the pairing and explained his reasons to Draco and Harry. When they’d protested, he’d made it clear that his _suggestion_ was actually an _order_ and they’d do well to just shut up and deal with it. And what had been meant as a six-month assignment had become permanent. For Ron’s part, when he’d returned to find himself partnered with a new recruit, he’d taken it in stride, so long as Harry wasn’t too pissed off to be stuck with the git. Harry wasn’t.

So it was with frustration that Harry had watched his partner sink into a depressive state. It hadn’t yet affected his work, but Harry wondered if it were only a matter of time.

"You’re going to the party, yeah?"

Draco’s head lifted from whatever he’d been reading. "What? Oh, that. I don’t know. We already went to the official ceremony. Does a signed agreement really need an after-hours party too?"

"C’mon, it’ll be fun." Draco raised his brows. "It will be, you’ll see. Besides, you look like you could use some fun."

Draco smirked. "What’d you have in mind, partner?"

 _If only I could tell you,_ Harry mused. He brushed aside his wayward thoughts. "Oh, I don’t know. I thought maybe you might want to relax, enjoy a drink or ten, and converse with other human beings."

"I hardly think spending my private time with fellow Ministry workers, talking about whatever the Ministry gets up to these days, would be something I’d consider _fun_."

Harry frowned. "You spend your private time with me." It was true. They got together at least twice a month for dinner and occasionally – if Harry caught him at the right time – Draco even joined him down the pub on a Friday night.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Why, yes, I do. But you – unlike half the Ministry, if not more – do not look ahead to that moment, somewhere in the distant future, when you can crush me into nothing and leave me for dead."

Harry revised his drama queen assessment. Maybe Draco was still the same, but Harry no longer registered the negative parts of his personality. "Oh, come on. It’s not that bad."

"Oh, really?" Draco said. "Were you aware that Mosely, only just last week, offered to wipe my brain of its current personality, so that I might start fresh and give the wizarding community a break?"

"He ... what?" Draco nodded. "But he’s an Obliviator!"

Draco shrugged. "And as such, wields rather a lot of power where a mind wipe might be concerned."

"I didn’t know," Harry said. What else didn’t he know? What other horrible things had he not heard about? "I’m sorry."

"Why should you be sorry? You’re one of the few people here that has accepted me. And, I won’t forget, one that has more reason than most to hate me."

"I don’t hate you. Never have."

Draco snorted at that last comment. "Oh, come on. We both know that’s not true." 

"Do we?" Harry asked. He’d considered Draco an irritant more often than not back in the day, but looking back on things, he thought hate was rather too strong a word.

"We do. Let’s not rewrite the past. We hated each other in school. Then we lived through a war. You saved my life."

"We saved each other’s lives," Harry corrected.

"Whatever." Draco waved the comment away with a sweep of his hand. "The point is that we’ve outgrown it. We don’t need to pretend it never happened or that we never hated each other. The important thing is that we don’t now. Even if you still should."

Harry perched himself on the edge of Draco’s desk and nudged him with his knee. "Come with me to this party. We can show our faces, meet up with Luna – who, by the way, also thinks you’re alright – stick our noses up at Mosely, have a few drinks courtesy of the Ministry, and head to the pub afterwards. It’ll be fun."

"Sure. Yeah. It’ll be a blast."

"I’ll hex Mosely, if you’d like."

Draco scowled then, despite his best efforts, chuckled. "My hero," he deadpanned.

"I’m your _friend_ , and I don’t like when people are arseholes to my friends."

Draco looked surprised. "You consider me a friend?"

Harry kicked him playfully. "Don’t you consider us friends?"

Draco shrugged. "I’d like to, but I guess I never really thought you’d feel that way about me."

Harry frowned, insulted. "How can you say that after two years of being partners? We even – as you just pointed out – spend time together outside of work. Why on earth would we do that if we weren’t friends?"

Draco shrugged again. "Guess I just figured it was you doing your saving people thing."

Harry laughed. "You don’t need saving!"

Draco coughed. "You just said you’d hex Mosely on my behalf."

"Yeah, but not because you need saving. Because you’re my friend and it pisses me off when people mistreat my friends."

Draco’s lips twitched and, at length, he allowed a smile to break through. "Alright then."

"So, you’ll come to the party?"

He rolled his eyes. "There will be alcohol there, yeah?"

"Courtesy of the Ministry, yes."

Draco waved Harry away with his hand. "You go on ahead then, get to the party." Harry was about to protest, to drag Draco with him, when he added, "I’ll see you later."

Harry slapped him on the back. "Great!"

An hour in, Draco still hadn’t shown up. Harry looked around at the decorations – a big union jack beside the stars and stripes. He nearly hurled. The agreement between the countries – the entire reason for this party – was something to be proud of, yes, but it didn’t rise to the level of world peace. They’d simply formalised the practices that had been in place for years. Harry rolled his eyes as he took in the paper cups, plates, napkins and banners, all in red, white and blue in the design of the two flags. Honestly, it was overkill at best.

At least the food was good. He could have done without the pastries decorated with the flags as well, but the food itself was tasty. And Luna thought the decorations were brilliant, so there was that. Maybe Harry was just too cynical. Maybe that came from working with Draco for so long. Now that his mind had drifted once again to his partner, he decided to go find him.

Harry had excused himself from Luna’s company and was about to walk out the door when Seamus – now working in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures – shoved a cup into his hand. "Drink up, Harry! Happy St. Paddy’s Day!"

Harry laughed and looked at the cup. "You know, Seamus, it’s not actually St. Patrick’s Day yet."

He waved Harry’s comment aside. "Close enough!"

Harry chuckled, swirled the liquid around and took a sniff. It was red and fruity. "And this is definitely not Guinness."

"Ah," Seamus said, lifting his own cup and staring at the red liquid forlornly. "This, sadly, is true. But ‘tis alcohol and ‘tis free!" He took a big gulp. "And that," he said, elbowing Harry in the ribs, "is the luck o’ the Irish, if you ask me. Now drink up."

Harry, always wary of Seamus giving him a drink, figured what the hell. It was already spiked punch, so what did he have to worry about? He took a decent sip, though decidedly smaller than Seamus had, under his friend’s watchful eye. He cringed slightly at the sweetness of it – give him a pint any day, thanks – but otherwise it was fine. Then he took another.

Seamus slapped him on the shoulder. "Luck o’ the Irish, Harry." His friend winked and walked away, coaxing others to get themselves some punch.

And then he felt it. That little voice in his head coming to life, nudging him. His first instinct was to go after Seamus, but the voice in his head – Felix, he was sure – told him to stand back and watch. Observe. With all his training as an Auror, this didn’t sound like such an out of the way suggestion. In fact, hadn’t he been trained to do just that? With no one in imminent danger, there was no need to jump in without first ... observing.

The first thing he caught sight of was Ron, making a beeline for Hermione. They’d split up six months earlier – much to Harry’s surprise and disappointment, but a long time coming to others who’d always thought them an odd match – and Hermione had steadfastly refused any and all attempts on Ron’s part to get back together. No amount of chocolate would soften her resolve and no number of public declarations of love would sway her. Ron had given up a little over a month ago, resigning Hermione to the status of the one that got away. Only now he walked across the room with determination and confidence – something Harry hadn’t seen him demonstrate since their break-up. Harry wasn’t sure what he’d expected – the usual dismissal from Hermione followed by Ron slinking away, tail between his legs, perhaps? What he hadn’t expected was to see Hermione, caught completely off guard, smile at something Ron said. Harry, wishing he could hear their conversation, watched intently until, a few minutes later, Hermione – strong, wilful, stubbornly obstinate Hermione – took Ron’s hand and, with a shy smile, followed him out the door, no doubt to someplace more private, if Ron had any say.

As Harry took in the room, he soon realised that Seamus hadn’t only got Ron to drink his spiked punch, but must have encouraged others before he’d approached Harry, because he noticed some strange pairings of people. He’d attended many a Ministry party before, and people – on the most part – tended to stay in their own groups and talk to the same people. Sure, people mingled, but what Harry saw now was far from the norm. 

Was that Bridgette from Muggle Worthy Excuses chatting up Smith, Smythe, whatever his name was, from Magical Creatures? She’d always been so shy and reserved, but now she kept _touching_ him. Not in any lewd way, but still ... her eyes sparkled and she laughed, throwing her head back. And what’s-his-name smiled back. Neither of them appeared inebriated, just relaxed. A moment later, she asked him something, he nodded and, with his arm around her shoulders they left the party.

Then there was Norman from the Portkey office, chatting up Suzie, Sandy – Merlin, Harry was horrible with names – from Magical Reversal. He’d never seen them together before, but they looked like they’d rather like to get to know one another much better. Before long, after brazenly flirting until it was obvious where things were headed, they too left.

And so it went. Harry counted six departing couples that did not return to the festivities before Rolf Scamander approached. "Hey, Harry."

"Hi, Rolf. How are things?"

"Oh, alright. You know. Creatures will be creatures. You?"

Harry chuckled. "Criminals will be criminals."

"So, I have a question for you, only I’m not so sure ... well ... I –"

Harry turned his full attention to Rolf. He wasn’t as awkward as his famous grandfather, but he was a bit shy. Harry smiled. "Just ask."

"It’s about Luna."

Harry really smiled then. He’d seen how Rolf had watched Luna whenever they’d been in a room together. Surprisingly, Luna – a woman with an uncanny knack to figure out what so many people were thinking – seemed oblivious to his feelings towards her. "Ah. Are you finally going to say something?"

His eyes widened comically and he jumped back from Harry ever so slightly. "You noticed?"

Harry leaned in conspiratorially and whispered, "I’m an Auror. I’m trained to observe."

"Oh, well then. That’s alright, I suppose."

Chuckling, Harry said, "Doesn’t explain how everyone else knows, but there you go."

" _Everyone_ knows?" He sounded positively horror-stricken.

Harry put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Relax. I don’t think Luna’s caught on yet."

His shoulders relaxed and he let out a breath. "Oh, good."

Harry wasn’t so sure that _was_ a good thing. At least Luna could be counted on to break the ice and get things moving along if she knew. Felix nudged him. Harry followed Rolf’s gaze and saw Luna across the room, now standing near the punch bowl and chatting with Maggie, Mandy, whatever her name was from the secretary pool.

After weighing the advisability in his mind for a moment, Harry relented to Felix’s prod. "Why don’t you get yourself some punch?" he suggested. At Rolf’s bewildered look, he continued. "Take a good swig for courage, then fill up another cup and bring it to Luna. She loves fruity drinks."

"She does?"

Harry had no idea if Luna did or not, but Felix assured him this was the case. He nodded. "She’ll be pleased and you’ll have the opportunity to talk."

"Talk. Right. I can do that." He forced a pathetic sort of smile onto his face and Harry suddenly wasn’t so sure that he could.

"Well, if you can’t, Luna can." 

Rolf perked up at that, knowing it to be true. He straightened up, shoulders back and nodded to no one in particular. "Right, then. Thanks, Harry. Wish me luck."

Harry suppressed a chuckle. "Best of luck to you, Rolf."

Felix worked like a charm. Harry watched Rolf gulp down a full cup, refill it and get a second for Luna. Then Rolf’s entire demeanour changed before Harry’s eyes, and he became relaxed and confident, like Harry only ever saw him when he was deep into his work. He watched Luna’s face light up when Rolf handed her the drink, and within minutes, what’s-her-face had moved along and the two were chatting companionably, looking, for all the world to see, rather smitten with each other.

Felix nudged Harry once more. He made his own way across to the punch bowl, catching the tail end of Rolf and Luna’s conversation as the two made a date for the next evening. _Luck o’ the Irish indeed, Seamus._ Harry thought they’d make a brilliant couple and he couldn’t be happier for the two of them.

He topped up his own cup and filled another. On his way out of the room, young Billings from Magical Transportation stopped him. "Hi, Auror Potter."

Harry sighed. "It’s Harry, remember?"

"Oh, right. Sorry Auror Harry." Harry rolled his eyes. The boy was rather awed by Harry.

Harry looked at the punch he was carrying and then back at Billings. "Was there something you needed?"

"Oh, no. Not at all. I just ... remember that problem I told you about? The thing I’ve been trying to work out for weeks now?"

Harry nodded. "The issue with the Floo connections to Ireland, wasn’t it? Something about the volatility when the Irish Sea was particularly rocky?"

"Yes!" He beamed, clearly excited that Harry remembered. 

"Did you solve it?" Harry asked.

"I may have," he said, his face and hands animated. "It was the strangest thing. I was standing here, not an hour ago, and suddenly it came to me. Why not check the logs of unusual splinching incidents during the same times?" Harry had no idea why this would matter, but he nodded encouragingly. "So I did, just now, and you know what?"

"What?" Harry grinned at his enthusiasm.

"I was right! I don’t know what made me think about it just then, but ..."

Harry had a pretty good idea about that but said nothing. He replayed Billings’ comments and frowned slightly. "That’s great, only I’m not sure what one has to do with the other."

"Oh!" he said. "It’s just that you have to adjust all sorts of things – spells, potions, magical instruments – based on planetary alignment, moon phases, and ..."

"And weather?"

"Exactly!" He grinned widely, clearly impressed with his discovery. "I’ve left it for tonight, though."

That surprised Harry. Billings was usually such a keener. "Why’s that?"

He shrugged. "Something told me to let this settle for today. Enjoy the breakthrough moment and let my brain work out the details overnight. Then I’ll face it fresh tomorrow." He nodded as though he’d said something profound. "Yep, I think I’m on my way to sorting this out."

"Congratulations," Harry said. This would be huge for the up-and-comer, to be able to work out a problem he’d obsessed over for weeks and the department had been having for years. Felix nudged Harry again and he lifted the cups. "Well, I’m off. Catch me up on your progress next week."

"I will, Auror Potter." Harry sighed, but didn’t correct him. He had some luck to dole out himself.

Harry entered the Auror office and put the cups down on the filing cabinet by the door before slipping in further. "Ha! I knew I’d find you here," Harry said as he found Draco at his desk. "I thought you were coming to the party."

Draco smirked. "Actually, what I said was that you should go along and I would see you later. I didn’t specify where or when that would be."

"Sneaky."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Hello? Slytherin here."

Harry laughed. "Fair enough."

"Why are you here, Potter? Don’t you have Ms Lovegood to entertain?"

"Actually," Harry said, now perching on the edge of Draco’s desk, "she and Newt Scamander were busy planning their date for tomorrow night when I left."

Draco blinked. "The magical creatures expert?"

"Magizoologist, I believe, yes. Just like his grandfather."

Draco snorted. "The Great Harry Potter, thrown over for a zookeeper. I can see the headlines now."

"Ha, ha. Very funny." Felix nudged Harry to say more. "I’ll have you know he’s brilliant. Besides, he and Luna have been dancing around each other for years. I think it’s about time they did something about it. I was glad to be of help." Then Draco’s words hit Harry. "And what do you mean, thrown over?"

Draco leaned back in his seat and studied Harry like he was a curious oddity. "Do you always set your dates up with other men? I can’t imagine that does much for your love life."

"Not usually, no." Harry chuckled and Felix nudged on. "But since Luna wasn’t my date – not really my type – I was more than happy to help her along in her pursuit of true love."

"How noble of you."

Harry bowed. "Why thank you, kind sir."

Draco frowned at Harry’s antics. "So why are you here?"

"Ah yes." Harry leaned towards Draco. "I thought you might want to get lucky." Harry fought the urge to say more, Felix encouraging him to just wait.

"You –" Draco blinked and Harry watched curiously as first his neck then his cheeks turned pink. Interesting. "You _what_?"

Harry smiled and slowly stood. "I thought." He waved his wand and a cup zoomed gracefully into it. "That you." He placed it on the desk in front of Draco. "Might want to get lucky."

Draco looked at the cup, then up at Harry, then back at the cup. The colour in his face faded slightly. He leaned over and sniffed it. "What is this?"

"That, if I’m not mistaken, is punch spiked with Felix Felicis."

Draco’s eyes widened. "Real Felix?"

"If what’s happening to me – and, by all appearances, what’s happening to most people at the party – is any indication, then yes, it’s the real thing."

"How do you know?"

Harry shrugged. "I can’t say for sure – I didn’t test it – but it feels much the same as it had in sixth year when I took it. Perhaps a little less potent, but otherwise very much the same."

"And you thought I –"

"Might want to try some, yes." He watched Draco weighing the idea over in his mind. "You’ve been pretty low lately. I thought you could use some luck." He gave what he hoped was an encouraging smile. "Or something."

"And you just expect me to drink this, without even knowing what it is?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Of course not. Correct me if I’m wrong, but I’m pretty sure you’re the most brilliant at potions of anyone I know, and you, of all people, would easily be able to determine what precisely is in that drink."

"Did you just –?"

"Say you’re brilliant at potions? Yes. You’ve been telling me so for years." Harry looked around as though checking for witnesses. "I’m merely acknowledging what we both already know." He motioned to the cup. "Go on, then."

Draco waved his wand and silently cast detection spells, his brows furrowed in concentration. After a few short minutes, he smiled. "Felix it is."

"Oh, good. So we don’t need to take away the punch bowl." At Draco’s confused expression, he explained, "We are Aurors, you know. We probably should investigate who did this." He didn’t bother volunteering that he damn well knew who’d done it.

Draco lifted the cup again. "You said before ‘based on what’s happening with other people at the party’. What did you mean by that? Were they acting erratically? Giddy?"

"No, no signs of overdose." Harry thought about what he had seen transpire. "Like I said, it doesn’t feel as strong as I’d taken in sixth year, and even then I only took a small portion. I think it’s pretty diluted."

Draco waved his wand a couple more times. "I would tend to agree with you."

Harry nodded. "It was more like people were acting confident. Not the confidence that comes along with drink, when you think you can sing or dance or whatever. Just ... confident."

"What does it feel like?"

Harry shrugged. "Like someone inside your head is guiding you to the best path. Like he – Felix – knows the best path for you to take, and he nudges you towards it. You aren’t sure why you should do what he says, but you’re confident it’s the right thing. And eventually the reasons will become clear."

"That sounds an awful lot like blind faith." He scowled at the cup. "Like handing over control to someone else."

Harry reached over and took the cup from Draco’s hand, placing it on the desk. "It’s not like the Imperius Curse, if that’s what you’re thinking."

"It sounds like it."

"The Imperius Curse removes all external influences, limits your senses and focuses your mind on what the command is. It manipulates and twists your own mind into believing that’s the best thing in the world for you to do."

"And isn’t that what you just described?"

Harry shook his head. "No. Felix is like your mate, nudging you on, with only your best interests at heart. But you’re still aware of what’s going on around you. It doesn’t take you out of your mind or dull your senses. It just seems to reveal the best path to take. You can choose to take it or not." He recalled the difference between the two feelings. "It doesn’t want to take over and make you do something completely out of character, like the Imperius. It just puts a spotlight on one path you might take over others and gives the assurance that _that_ way is the best for you."

"And it worked for you before?"

Harry nodded. "Felix led the way for me to get information that helped me defeat Voldemort."

"What?"

"Yep. Slughorn knew something but wouldn’t help me. Felix lit the way and I followed the path, and it turned out that Felix knew what he was doing."

"I can’t believe –"

"What?"

Draco’s face drained of colour. "That I might have won that and ... and you ... and ..."

"Relax." Harry rested his hand on Draco’s to stop it shaking. "All things happen for a reason, yeah? As it turns out, I was meant to win the Felix that day, and it – along with a whole host of other things – eventually led to the downfall of Voldemort."

"Yeah, but ..."

Harry squeezed Draco’s hand. "The past is the past. What we did then led us to who we are now, and it’s all good."

"But –"

"Are you going to drink that or what?" Harry said, urged on by a fading Felix.

"What? Um ... I don’t know."

Harry, only now realising he hadn’t yet, released Draco’s hand and made to leave. "Alright, then. I just thought you might like to try out your luck, maybe cheer yourself up. But maybe you’ll want to save it for later, for a time when you really want luck on your side."

Draco stared at the cup but made no move to drink it.

"Either way, you should join the party." He grinned. "You might enjoy it." _And I might enjoy it more if you were there._

He picked up the cup, still staring at the contents, his face a mask of concentration.

"Alright then. I’ll just leave you two alone," Harry said and turned towards the door. "But if you change your mind, I’ll be at the party."

He’d made it a few steps down the corridor when he heard Draco call. "Harry, wait up!"

He stopped, turned around and watched Draco come out of his office. "Change your mind?"

"Not exactly, no."

"Okay, I’ll bite. What did you want?"

Draco frowned, biting his lip as though trying to make a difficult decision. "You said you could feel Felix working."

"Yes."

"What was it telling you to do?"

Harry could feel the nudging, faint but still there. "Right now it’s encouraging me to tell you the truth. Earlier, when it was stronger, it guided me up here to you."

"But why?"

Harry shrugged. "No idea. I suppose I’ll find out eventually. But either way, I wanted to come see you. I was a bit disappointed that you hadn’t shown up at the party, to be honest. Then Felix suggested I bring you some of the punch – I’d been thinking about how down you’ve seemed lately – and I thought that was a brilliant idea."

"You noticed that I’ve been down lately?" Harry nodded. "And here I thought I was hiding it well."

Harry smiled. "You do hide it well, but I can see through that."

Draco tilted his head slightly and narrowed his eyes. "Why do you think that is?"

Harry shrugged again. "I suppose I’ve always watched you, noticed you." _Tell him more._ "Like I seem to just _know_ when you’re in a room, even before I see you. Where you are. What your mood is." Draco’s eyes widened as Harry continued. "I learned a long time ago to see through your bravado."

"You knew I was up to something in sixth year," he said. Even all this time later, he sounded irritated.

"I did." Harry grinned, hoping to project that he was well past what had happened that year. "I’d been watching you for a long time by then," he admitted. "And I guess I never really stopped."

Draco stepped towards him. "I’ve been watching you too."

"Yeah?"

He nodded. "Mm hmm."

Harry took a step closer. "And what do you see?"

Draco’s eyes dropped to Harry’s lips. Harry watched as he nibbled his lower lip, no doubt weighing his response. Then he looked directly into Harry’s eyes. "Someone I think I want to kiss."

Harry grinned. "Well, do get on with it, then."

"Git."

"Guilty as ch—" His words were cut off when Draco’s mouth closed over his own. Harry’s arms wrapped around him and pulled him closer. He didn’t need Felix telling him to do what he’d wanted to do ever since that first day of Auror training. Earlier than that, probably, likely, but that’s when the idea had firmly established itself, had dug in and not let go. He sighed as Draco’s arms encircled him and drew their bodies together, chest to knees.

When Draco’s tongue slid between his lips, Harry could taste the punch. He smiled into the kiss, and silently thanked Felix for his luck.


End file.
